<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pescfeildio by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700290">Pescfeildio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Garfield - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Dio Brando Being Dio Brando, Grinding, Hexbugs, Love Bites, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Vore, garfield is an abyssal god, im so sorry, pesci is a snake, pesci snake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New meat was found, and they were ready to feast</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dio Brando/Garfield (Garfield)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God, I put this gift in your presence as an offering of my faith.</p><p>Allow my ascend to heaven with this holy gift in your grace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garfield stood at the doorway, his tail swaying calmly. His tongue tasted the blood of the snake man he had caught in his mouth. Dio and Garfield were hungry, so this little man would be their meal. Dropping the long unconscious man onto the ground, Garfield pounced behind Dio with a slight purr. “Rawr, “ His low, monotone voice sang. “How are you?” Dio nuzzled into Garfield’s embrace, letting his sharp canines tail against the feline’s neck. “You’re so warm.” Dio crooned, his hands trailing down the cat’s body to feel a bump on his lower side. “Someone’s happy.” Dio smirked, turning around to face his lover. Garfield blushed, rubbing the pesci snake against Dio. Dio moaned, grinding against the awakening abomination, “Yo-you’re so big.” Garfield chuckled lowly, rubbing the pesci snake against him more, letting his length grow. Dio gasped, “It doesn’t stop growing.” Garfield kissed Dio, sending peppered bites onto his chin. He trailed lower to his neck, sucking and licking at a sweet spot. Dio nuzzled against Garfield with baited breath, “I hope daddy likes.” He pants, wiggling his butt while squirming against the horrified pesci snake.</p><p>Dio looked down at the man, a malicious grin on his face. His eyes softened as he gazed at Garfield, wiggling his ass once more. “I wanna see your big daddy meat” Garfield smiles darkly, “I have a little itch, “ Dio perks up, “Nya, it’s a seven inch itch.” Garfield trails his paw on Dio’s chest, his claws ripping bits of the fabric. Garfield squirms slightly, looking into Dio’s eyes. “Can you pwease get my itch? Pwetty pwease?” Garfield pouts, running his paws down Dio’s chest again, biting his lip, “Like, I really need to be punished really good.” Garfield drags his claws across Pesci’s bumpy chin skin, allowing blood to drain. He licks his lips, holding the snake down as he squirms, “I’m getting thirsty. I could go for some milk.” Dio watches as Garfield trails down his pants, unbuttoning them. His eyes glow as he finds his prize, a fresh carton of milk, heated with Dio’s loins. Chuggin the milk quickly, the two look at the squirming snake below them. Garfield pounces onto the Pesci snake, letting his other claw stab into his body. He sniffs Pesci’s neck, licking a bit of blood that leaked. “Mmmmmm, so musky.” He drools over the man, ignoring the disgusted and fearful gaze of the snake. Dio leans down, putting a hand over Garfield’s bloody claw. Dio blushes, looking at the fresh meat, “Your daddy meat. I like. Mister fuzzy balls.” Dio presses his sensitive nose to Garfield's neck, smelling the grass and blood on his fur. </p><p>“Oh my gawd. I’m so hungry.” Dio trails his nails over pesci’s warm flesh, licking Garfield’s neck. Garfield shudders, whimpering a soft plea, “Punish me daddy nyaaa.” Garfield holds down the squirming. Dio stands, pressing his heels on the snake. They listen to the choked screams of the snake, blood splattering on the two of them. Garfield wiggles his butt, his tail moving excitingly, “I <span class="small">(9/11)</span> love <span class="small">(was)</span>  your <span class="small">(an)</span>  musky <span class="small">(inside</span> ) goodness <span class="small">(job)</span> .” Dio smirks, bringing a finger to Pesci Snake’s leaking wound and his face to Garfield’s neck. “Nya…” Garfield suckles on Dio’s fingers, licking the remaining blood. “So good… Salty goodness.” Garfield’s eyes roll back, falling to the ground. Dio smirks, licking his lips of Garfield’s blood. He turns to the Pesci Snake, making an escape. With a scoff, Dio walks over the writhing snake, lifting him with ease. “UwU, what’s this?” He plunges his fangs into the snake, sucking him dry of the blood. Dio sighs with satisfaction, feeling the warm liquid in his stomach. Garfield revives behind him with a flushed, yet relaxed face. They embraced each other, feeling the other’s warmth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vibrations, fullness, disintegration</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't even know anymore</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Releasing themselves, Dio and Garfield looked at the limp, raisined body. His hair had dried out, only leaving a bald inchworm in the wake. Dio and Garfield gave each other a knowing look, walking to the ends of the snake. Dio was naturally an ass eater, he would suit Pesci’s dried, shriveled skin bags well. Dio unhinged his jaw, forcing it to break. A loud crack echoed through the chambers before the two began to open their throats and take in the body. Garfield took Pesci’s head just fine. As a god of darkness, he could change his form at will. Dio, however, was struggling. HIs stomach inflated, heavier and heavier. He was filled with Pesci in seconds. Garfield felt his heart swell at his lover’s attempt. With a smile through the snake’s rubbery skin, Garfield charged at Dio, his mouth gaping open. </p><p>Dio was stuffed. He felt his stomach slosh uncomfortably. He was never good at voring like his demon partner. Suddenly, in his distracting emotions, the clacks of nails came rapidly towards him. Dio gasped in shock, being carried into the dark abyss. Dio gagged as Pesci’s ass remains were forcibly drawn out of his body. The body draped over Dio like a warm blanket. As Dio coughed up Pesci’s scaly remains, he felt himself grow tired from the warmth. Snuggling into the stomach acids that bit into him harshly, Dio felt himself disintegrate in his lover. His essence now flowing Garfield’s veins.</p><p>Garfield burped, feeling full. He hadn’t expected Dio to be so filling. It was a welcome surprise. Garfield felt the buzzing of millions in his body. They crawled in his mouth, down his throat, vibrating in his stomach. What was happening? Garfield gasped, knowing the culprit. <em>Dio</em>. That man always vored smaller beings, but where did he get Hexbugs from? The little bugs squirmed in his stomach. Garfield panted and moaned, waiting for the vibrations to lessen. They never did. Garfield felt them squirm inside. Dio’s body quickly exited Garfield’s mouth, Hexbug fresh in his mouth and stomach acid on his clothes. Garfield glared at his love who was fully free from his gaping abyss. “Dio Brando. How dare you have those vile insects crawl in my body? Those things taste awful and never stop vibrating and moving around.” Dio looked down, guilt fresh on his face. “I wanted to have a little spice.” Garfield huffed, grabbing his lover harshly. “You have been a naughty boy, Dio. Take out those bug right now. Every one of them.”</p><p>Garfield watched as Dio coughed and gagged up the hexbugs. He would’ve felt bad if Dio wasn’t such a bad boy. With a smirk, Garfield picked Dio up, throwing the last hexbug away. “You need to be punished boy. You made daddy really mad today.” Dio flushed, a look of fear in his eyes. “Wha-What are you going to do to me daddy?” Garfield smiles evilly, lifting Dio higher in the air before forcing him into his mouth. Dio squirmed and moaned, feeling the acid burn into him again. “Aaaahhnnn, Daddy! Please! I’ll be a good boy!” Garfield chuckled, “Stay in there, you bad bad boy. You need to learn well.” Dio continued to scream, feeling the acid sink into his flesh. It no longer provided comfort, but Dio felt warm in his crotch. In fact, it burned. His dick was falling off. Dio let another high moan escape him before he fully digested. Garfield sneered, “You get off of my stomach acids? How disgusting, Brando.”</p><p>Garfield spat him out, seeing Dio’s broken and shriveled body. He healed slowly, still trembling. Garfield held Dio in his arms, nuzingling against him. “I hope you learned your lesson, dear.” Dio nodded, leaning into the touch. “Now then, I see that someone needs a little… treat?” Dio’s eyes opened excitingly. Garfield laughed, setting his love down. “I know you got excited there, my love. Why don’t I help out with your bulgy wulgy?” Dio nodded, shyly. He laid on the floor exposing his ass, shaking it slightly. Garfield licked his lips, getting to work as the sun slowly rose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is this the end?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry.<br/>UwU'' *nuzzles your chest*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>